


Love, Where it Wasn’t Meant to Be

by phvonix



Category: mcyt
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Confessions, DNF, Depression, Family Member Death, Internal Conflict, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Not A Happy Ending, Pain. Straight pain, Slow Burn, Unrequited Love, dreamnotfound, mental problems, no beta we die like the sbi family dynamic, pianist! George, some dreamnap, this is based off the anime “your lie in april”, two idiots in love but it doesn’t end well, very sad, violinist! Dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28398744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phvonix/pseuds/phvonix
Summary: This is based off of “Your Lie in April”. I’m not going to be updating this currently because I’m focusing on my other fic but I want to keep this so a remember it. DREAMNOTFOUND
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 4





	Love, Where it Wasn’t Meant to Be

This is the au I’m working on after the dad! Dream Son! Ranboo one :)


End file.
